


The Stabbington Family

by Hart_Merry_Man



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hart_Merry_Man/pseuds/Hart_Merry_Man
Summary: At the age of five, siblings Lenny and Laney got adopted by their Uncle, Blade Stabbington. Now thirteen, due to family issues, they move to a town named "Peaceville". They make new friends, find love and play music together! But what happens when things go off course when old pasts and troubled thoughts enter everyone's lives? And what will Blade do about a certain crush on his neighbour next door?





	1. The Redheads and the Funky Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Grojband when I first watched it, and when I saw Blade - I wanted to write about him. I then thought about Laney and Lenny - my favourite characters - and decided to write this story. I hope you all enjoy.

"How much longer?" A thirteen year old redhead says, leaning on the window, looking at his Uncle. The pale man brings his eyes from the road, and looks in the mirror and smiles warmly. "Your sister already asked that a few seconds ago. We don't have that long to go." Lenny let out a long and tired sigh and looks back out the window. He looked out to see if anything interesting was happening, but unsurprisingly, it was just trees and a long, boring, never ending road.

Letting out another frustrated sigh, he turns over to look at his sister - who is doing the same thing, but with earphones in.

Laney taps her finger against her leg to the beat of the song, staring out of the right side of the car. Making her jump, she feels a tap on her shoulder. She scowls once she sees it's her brother. Taking out her earphones, she raises an eye brow. "What is it?" The redheaded boy rubs the back of his head. "Could I have one of the earphones?" He questions, sending her a pair of puppy dog eyes. Laney rolls her eyes.

But, she sympathised with him. They were stuck in a car with a broken radio, an Uncle who was humming a small, annoying tune and an irritating scratching noise against the car. Putting on a tiny smile, she handed an earphone to her brother, who smiled in reply.

Moving closer into the middle seat to listen to the iPod, he placed the earphone in his right ear and leans back and closes his eyes. Laney follows pursuit, considering how long the journey might be.

**~iPod Car Transition~!**

Lucky for them, time went fast when the two redheads fell asleep on each other's shoulders. Of course, Laney pushed Lenny off which made him let out a whine of pain and Laney then called him a weakling, which resulted in a long argument.

Once Lenny was out of the car, still feeling slightly stingy from when Laney pushed him out, decided to get Esmerelda and Unicorn out of the boot. When Lenny opened the boot, a small golden furred kitten jumps out at the speed of light, followed by a large shaggy dog, whom was chasing the cat as if his life depended on it. Knocked down once again, he looks up to see Laney stifling a laugh, whilst offering him her hand. Lenny rolls his eyes , and accepts the hand up.

Walking side by side in silence, Laney carrying a tower of boxes and Lenny carrying Esmerelda and holding onto Unicorn's leash, Lenny glances over to his sister. "So, what do you think the neighbours will be like?" Laney shows a look of discomfort of carrying a tower of boxes. "Well, hopefully they won't be as worse as our old ones."

Lenny gives her a goofy smile. "Amen to that Laney Waney." Laney sends him a mock angry look at him. She smirks. "I told you not to call me that, _Lenny Wenny_." Lenny regretted his decision to call Laney her old nick name.

He _absolutely hated_ it when Laney called him that.

"Kids, I've seen the inside of our house - it looks great!" Blade comments, already in the house. Laney bolted to the house door and shoves the boxes into her Uncle's arms. It takes Lenny a few seconds to know what Laney is doing. He runs after her.

Fortunately, Laney's and Lenny's room are the same sizes, otherwise Blade would be in the middle of one of their rare arguments - which are _very_ uncommon - considering how good they got along with one another. Blade stretches. He might as well go see what his niece and nephew are up to. Walking out of the kitchen and through the hallway, he stops and peers over the wall.

Laney and Lenny were too busy to notice their Uncle observing them, for they were tuning their basses. They were gifts from their Great Aunt Janie, whom was sadly no longer with us. Blade smiles at the memory. How he wished she could see how far they've come. How much they've grown up. Hey, he even wished they were-

He shakes his head. Blade doesn't want to be thinking about _them_ right now.

Glancing at them once more with a smile, Blade heads back to the kitchen, and searches for a box labelled 'Gardening tools'. Well, scratch that, a group of boxes labelled "Gardening tools" was what he was after. 

When Blade dropped out of high school, he devoted himself to gardening and working at a flower centre. It was no secret to the two redheaded siblings that their Uncle was passionate about gardening - in fact, it kind of creeped them out how someone could be  _that_ into flowers and "all that junk" - as Lenny likes to call it.

Humming the most annoying tune possible, Blade rummages through the multiple boxes, and after looking for five minutes, he finally finds some seeds and his best set of new gardening tools. He smiles in glee as he puts his gloves on and puts what he needs in an empty box, and walks outside.

Sniffing the air, he sighs happily. _God_ how he missed this.

Just as his spade was going to hit the dirt, a raspy voice comments not far away from him:

"Hey there."

 _FUCK._ Dropping a pot on his foot was _definitely_ what he planed. Jesus Christ it stings. "Ah shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." That raspy voice says once more.

Finally opening his eyes from the pain, he sees someone he _definitely_ didn't expect to see.

There, standing in front of him, was a tall man with broad shoulders, he had a fauxhawk haircut and _GOD_ his eyes were a luscious green. Feeling his cheeks go a particularly unnatural red, Blade waved his hands. "NoNoNoNo! It's fin-" But no matter what Blade did, _he_ looked at him with those big green eyes... so caring.. so warm.. so-

Ok no. No. This has to stop.

Shaking his head along with a frustrated sigh to get those thoughts out of his head, Blade looks to see the man looking at him, eyebrows raised. "You ok?" Blade awkwardly nods. The mystery man lets out a long sigh and looks to the side.

He then turns back to Blade with a sheepish look. "I'm really sorry. That wasn't my intention." Blade smiles. "It's alright, I was just going to do some gardening is all." The black haired man nods slowly, he then suddenly chuckles. "Gardening? I don't know many people who do that.." The man suddenly waves his hands. "Not that I don't like gardening-" Blade chuckles softly.

"It's fine. I don't know many people who don't do gardening..." The man smiles. "Well, maybe I should change that. I'm Andrew. I live next door." He holds his hand out, still wearing that comforting smile. Blade puts on a warm smile. "Blade Stabbington." Andrew raises his eye brow. "Stabbington?" Blade sheepishly chuckles. "Yeah."

Andrew grins. "So, Mr Stabbington, what brings you to Peaceville alone?" Blade shakes his head and smiles. "I'm not alone, I'm with my niece and nephew." He explains, his head pointing in the direction of his home. Nodding slowly, Andrew seems to be in thought.

"Do you want to eat at my place tonight?" Blade's eyes widen. "I don't want to be any trouble Andrew." Andrew pouts. _As if he couldn't get any more gorgeous.._ Suddenly, before Blade knew it, Andrew was _even_ closer than before. "Please? I feel awful for making you jump." He confesses, putting on a pair of the most _adorable_ puppy eyes ever.

Blade mentally gulps.

Finally coming to a conclusion, a small sigh escapes his lips.

"Sure."

Andrew grins. "I'll see you later then." And with that, Andrew jogs off to his house.

**~Andrew's Green Eyes Transition!~**

 "Chicken me." Laney calls out to her brother, who pauses the game and grabs a piece of 'Barnie's Popcorn Chicken' and threw it into her mouth. Munching the chicken, she looks over to her brother, who was failing miserably. "You do realise that the 'X' button is kick, right?" She says, watching Lenny huff out in frustration.

"Damn it! What technique are you using?! You're a hacker!" He cries out, pausing the game. Laney rolls her eyes. "HACKER!" He exclaims again. "Alright, calm down you big baby. You want me to teach you this move or not?" Lenny nods his head. "Ok, but don't tell Blade. We need to have someone to torment still-"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Could one of you two get it for me?" They hear their Uncle's distant voice from upstairs.

Lenny and Laney look at each other.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" Laney threw rock.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" Lenny threw scissors.

Silently cursing, Lenny sulks as he makes his way to the door, with Laney watching him smugly.

Opening the door, Lenny comes face to face with some 'Flower Scouts' whom looked to be selling cookies. One was quite tall and quite chubby with long braided hair, whilst the one had black hair, wore glasses and her hair was braided also. "Can we interest you in some Flower Scout cookies?" The blonde says, curtsying afterwards.

Lenny blinks slowly. "Let me.. go check." As if Blade already knew what the redheaded bassist was going to ask, he answers "Do they have caramel fudge?" Lenny looks to the girls for confirmation. They both nod. "If so, sure!" Lenny smiles. "One box of chocolate chip, one box of caramel fudge and one box of white chocolate and raspberry." The black haired girl nods, writing down the order.

"You suit that short haircut by the way girl!" The blonde comments, giving Lenny a big smile. Lenny looks confused. "I'm not a-" The shorter girl cuts him off. "I love your Halloween costume." Lenny looks down to his clothing... this was what he usually wore! "Yeah, reminds me of a clown!" The black haired girl comments, grinning.

Lenny, who was _really_ irritated, had enough of this. He growls and shouts: "I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A GIRL! AND THIS IS WHAT I USUALLY WEAR!"

The two girls look at Lenny for a moment, then at each other, then they both huff. "You don't need to be such a jerk! You clown imposter!" The shorter girl says and walks off with the cookies. The blonde's eyes narrow at Lenny. _God she's so scary.... and big._ "You're lucky your a customer..." She says, her finger going across her throat indicating what she _would_ do to Lenny.

Gulping, Lenny steps back into the house.

"Your cookies will be delivered tomorrow. Have a nice day." She states sourly. And with that, the two Flower Scout girls walk off.

**~Lenny's really petrified!~**

Coming back into the living room with an unreadable expression, Lenny sits back down onto the couch. Pausing the new game that she started moments ago, she raises an eye brow. "What happened? Did you tick those girls off or something?" Lenny stays still for a second, before turning painfully slow towards Laney. He nods.

"Wow. You actually did? I know girls don't like you but this is a whole new level. Did you at least get the cookies." Lenny glares at her for a moment, before saying "No. But hopefully they'll come tomorrow.. if I live before then." He whispers the last part.

Laney rolls her eyes. "Stop being such a baby. C'mon, we got a game to finish. Worry about your death tomorrow. I'll even throw your funeral for you." It was Lenny's turn to roll his eyes. "Sure." He says and grabs a controller.

This was going to be a _long, long, long_ day.


	2. Biteface and the Stabbingtons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stabbingtons join Andrew for dinner. The next day, Lenny runs a into girl.

"Why are we doing this again?" Lenny says, messing around with his tie. Laney glares at the small dress she was wearing. _God this was annoying._ "Yeah, why does Blade need us as there on his date?" Laney complains, tugging on her dress. "You're guess is as good as mine..." He trails off, trying to tear off his tie. Laney helps him loosen it. He smiles. "Thanks... I can't really save you from your dress though." He apologies, looking at Laney. Laney sighs.

"It's fine. It's just for one evening..." Lenny nods slowly.

"You ready to go?" Blade says, walking down the stairs, in his own tuxedo. He smiles at the two. "You both look stunning." Laney rolls her eyes. "Flattery won't get you nowhere Blade." Lenny nods with a frown. "That's right. Why are we third wheeling your date anyway?" He says, looking up to his jelled hair. He glares, then ruffles it. "That's better." He comments in a whisper.

"This isn't a date! He asked us all to join him." Blade says, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He turns around and coughs. "Let's go."

Opening the door, the Stabbingtons make their way next door.

**~Fancy Transition!~**

Pressing the door bell, it only takes Andrew a few seconds to open the door. Andrew grins. "So, this is the famous Laney and Lenny I've heard so much about." He says, looking at what they were wearing. "You all look nice." His eyes linger on Blade for a few seconds before he announces "Come in!"

Stepping inside Blade's home, you could clearly see that it was built for a family. If Blade had to guess, this house would probably be fit for a couple and four kids.

"The rest room is upstairs if any of you need to use it." Andrew says from the dining room. Lenny makes his way upstairs, whilst Laney and Blade sit down at the table. "So, what do you do for work Andrew?" Blade questions, interested.

Laney puts her elbow on the table, and sighs, bored. Andrew chuckles. "Well, I've always wanted to set up my own restaurant. But I'm currently working at a tattoo shop." He says from the kitchen. He pokes his head out. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Coke please." Lenny says, taking a seat next to Laney. "Same here." Laney replies, scanning the dining room. "Water will be fine." Blade beams. Andrew smiles. "Gotcha." After bringing the drinks in along with bottles of coke and a pot of water, Blade takes a sip of his poured water. "Thanks." Andrew grins, a sparkle in his green eyes that Blade find most _definitely_ attractive. "No problem. So, what about you two? What do you like to do?" Andrew says, turning his gaze to the two bored redheads.

Lenny answers. "We play on our basses a lot." Laney nods. "They were gifts from our Great Aunt." Andrew smiles. "I used to play the bass in college actually. I know some piano as well." He comments, attempting to get along with the two.

Laney raises her eye brows. "Really?" Lenny drinks some of coke. Andrew nods. "Yep. I'm not the only one who plays a musical instrument here in Peaceville. We even have two bands here. Maybe you should try out? I know they don't have bassists." Lenny places his glass down. "Really?" He asks, who actually seemed interested in the conversation. Andrew nods. "I definitely think you'll get along with everyone here." He turns to Blade and smiles warmly.

"I know I do." Blade returns the smile.

"So, what are the other people here like?" Laney says, arms crossed. She actually seemed to be trying to keep the conversation going, which made Blade's smile grow bigger.

"Well, there's Kedar James Mellow who lives on the other side of the street, a few houses down. There's the Mallorys, the Kagamis, the Kujiras, two girls called Kate and Allie that show up often around the block, the Beffs, the Riffens, we also have Titus Wighty, Steven Beard and Tim. They're the only people you'll probably see." Andrew lists the people off like a shopping list. He smiles. "Let's start dinner then, shall we?" He says, walking into the kitchen to bring out their food.

**~Andrew Food Transition!~**

Lenny didn't like waking up. Messy hair, droopy eyes, and his _bed._ God how he missed his bed. The warmth he craved and wanted. The car was so _cold._ Shivering, Lenny hugs himself, trying to form some type of warmth for him to live off of. Yesterday, since they wasted their day inside, unpacking and going to that boring lovey dovey dinner, they completely forgot about food. So, here they are, in the car, listening to... Lenny shivers.... _Candy Jams..._

Candy Jams was a teenage singer who grew popular with her album, Shining Apples. Which was what they were listening to in the car, _right now._

Blade was a big fan of Candy Jams, he especially favoured her song "You can't tell I love you". Whilst he's humming the tune to the _most_ annoying tune in the world, Laney and Lenny are in the back, tired and bored.

Turning to his sister, Lenny grunts. "How much sleep did you get last night?" He asks, leaning on the window, his eye lids threatening to close. Laney yawns. "None. You?" She says, looking at her brother. Lenny yawns as well. "Same as you... I feel like I'm dying." Laney feels her eyes closing slowly. "Don't go to sleep yet.." Lenny comments, but he feels that he's going to do the same.

"I'm... just resting... my eyes..." She trails off, until she's in a deep slumber. Lenny refused to sleep. What would happen if Blade made a fool in front of himself in public? What if Blade embarrassed Lenny and Laney in public? Someone had to go with him to keep him under control....

As his eyes were about to shut completely, Blade stops the car, and the _dreaded_ music, he turns around and looks at Lenny. "We're here!" He announces, unbuckling his seat and getting out of the car like it was raining god damn _puppies._

Making a mental note to strangle their Uncle when they got home, you know - when he actually slept for a  _week,_ he would  _definitely_ make sure to strangle him. Sighing, he looks at Laney, who was still sleeping. Deciding not to wake her up, and suffer severe consequences later, he gets out of the car and walks into the supermarket. Slouching slightly, with his arms crossed, he glared up at the tall man who seemed _too_ happy to be awake right now.

Blade sheepishly smiles at Lenny. "Sorry for waking you both up." He apologises, placing a pound in a trolley to get access to it. Blade and Lenny walk in silence down the washing up isle. Blade turns to Lenny. "You want to help your old man shop?" Lenny raises an eye brow. "I'll get you some of that raspberry and white chocolate ice cream you and Laney love so much." And that is how to bribe Lenny, ladies and gentlemen.

Nodding up and down fast, Lenny waits for Blade to tear the shopping list in half. He hands Lenny a half of the shopping list. "Whoever is done first texts the other, ok?" Going their separate ways, Lenny looks on the list. Ok, first off is the fish.

And with that, Lenny goes off to do some shopping.

Looking down at the list whilst walking is definitely someone like Lenny would do.

Bumping into someone is definitely something Lenny does on a regular basis.

"Sorry about that." An unknown voice says. Lenny sighs. "It's alrigh-" He stops. _Why can't I talk?_ His tongue wouldn't move. _He_ couldn't move. There, standing above him, was the _most_ beautiful girl he's ever seen. Gorgeous blue hair that runs just past her shoulders that has a slight bounce to it, a slender figure that was an average height and eyes of a medium shade of blue.

Lenny's never heard such a silky voice before...

Blinking slowly, Lenny looks at the hand that the girl offered to him. _Her skin looks so soft._ "You want to get up?" The girl questions him, giggling silently. Lenny slowly nods. He reaches for the girl's hand at a leisurely pace. The blue haired beauty rolls her eyes and latches onto Lenny's hand, which he yelps to, and pulls him up at lightning speed. Lenny, still holding the girls hand, just stares at her.

"Uh.."

"So, are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." She comments. Lenny's hand lets go of the girl's at a quick pace, maybe too quick since the girl jumped at that, and snaps out of his trance. "Er... yeah. Just moved here actually. Shopping for food." He explains quickly. The girl nods. She smiles. "Well, I'll see you around then..." She trails off, waiting for Lenny's name. After a few seconds, Lenny sheepishly smiles. "Lenny. It's Lenny." The girl grins. "Carrie. Carrie Beff." _Carrie Beff._ It sounded so _right._ It fitted _so_ well.

Carrie...Carrie... "Carrie.." Lenny says out loud. The girl raises an eye brow. "Yeah, that's my name." Lenny's cheek light up with a light pink. "Y-yeah.." Carrie smiles at Lenny, which makes his cheeks grow hotter. Suddenly, Carrie looks at her watch. She frowns. "Crap.." She mutters, Lenny barely able to hear it. She turns to Lenny and smiles "I've gotta go. See you later!" And with that, the blue haired beauty runs off, waves at him, and vanishes.

Slowly, Lenny falls to the ground

_Crap..._

_Crap... was I blushing?_

_God I was blushing..._

Covering his face with his hands, his breath hitches.

_Crap..._

_......._

_......._

_I still have to get my half of the shopping...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll have a surprising chapter ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Newmans and Grojband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter to be so short - I haven't updated in a while and wanted to get this done. Enjoy!

 

 

Grabbing hold of her bass which was safely in her case, she turns around and sees that her brother is having issues doing it up.

Rolling her eyes, with her free hand, she is able to help him. She sends him a look - Lenny roll his eyes. "I'm sorry Ok. I guess my hands know we're going to a music store and are getting excited somehow." Laney smirks.

"Are you sure it's not you that's excited?" She questions. Lenny grabs hold of his case and jogs to catch up to her. "I guess I sorta am...." A small smile tugs at Lenny's lips. Laney raises an eye brow. "What got you in such a good mood?"

Blood rushing to Lenny's cheeks, he smiles. "N-nothing in particular. Just excited to meet people..." Snorting, Laney presses the button on the street lights. Waiting she says "You weren't that happy when those girls threatened to kill you."

Cars stopped, the two siblings walk across the road. "Don't remind me." Lenny grimaced at the memory. "So, meet anyone besides from the Cookie Girls?" Laney questions, both of them walking pass the library. Lenny hesitates before saying "Just this one girl." Laney smirks.

"A girl, huh? How did I miss that?" Lenny scowls at her. "You were sleeping in the car whilst I literally limped to the shop to make sure Blade didn't embarrass us in anyway." Laney's voice drips with sarcasm when she says "Usssss... righttt... the both of us..." Lenny whips his head from the pavement to Laney.

Before he could complain, Laney speaks. "We're here." Opening the door, she steps in with Lenny close behind.

"I'm going to head to the counter to get my bass looked at." Lenny announces, leaving Laney to herself.

Not really impressed with the instruments around her, Laney heads over to where they kept the guitar strings. Looking at the prices, she emmiadently turns around and walks over to the music albums. She really needed to get a part time job somewhere. Maybe she could convince Lenny to do the same.

Laney suddenly noticed there was a boy with black hair and glasses right next to her, wiggling his eye brows. She raises her eyebrows. What the hell?

After a few moments of standing next to the guy who refused to move, she scoffs. "Can I help you?" The boy wore a frown. "Don't you know who I am?!" The boy exclaims, seeming very surprised. Laney glares at him.

"No." The boy tears at his own hair. "How do you NOT know Grojband?!" The boy questions Laney, as if it was the worse thing to say in the world. Deciding to not answer him, considering this could escalate to something else bad very quickly.

"Well, I just don't know the band. So, could you PLEASE leave me alone now?" She stresses the word 'please', glaring at the same sized boy. "NO! How can I leave you alone now! I need you to come to a Grojband concert. NOW!" He says, grabbing hold of Laney by the wrist.

Laney growls. She throws the black haired boy off her, teeth clenching she prepares to give this guy the lashing of a life time. "Yo Kin. What's happening? We have a concert in half an hour." A voice calls out.

Ready with a glare, Laney faces the owner of the voice.

And

freezes.

Facing Laney, a blue haired boy (who Laney obviously thought was hot ;) ) smiles. "Who's this?" The boy named Kin looks to the blue haired boy, then to Laney. He sheepishly smiles. "Erm.. No clue. B-BUT get this! She's never seen one of our concerts!" The other boy face shows the look of horror. "WHAT!" He faces Laney.

"YOU HAVEN'T?!" Laney, who was no longer frozen, raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, so what?" Kin looks to the blue haired boy. "COREY! This is bad! We have to fix this!" Corey nods. "Totally Bro. C'mon Fella, you're coming with us!" Trying to fight Corey's grip was useless, instead she looked at Lenny - trying to get help from her brother.

Lenny shrugs sympathetically. He watches his sister until she is no where to be seen in the shop, leaving himself alone.

"YOU!"

A hand grabs hold of his shoulder - he jumps. Forcefully being turned, Lenny mentally wets his pants.

Standing there, in front of him, was the two cookie girl scouts from a few days ago. The slightly chubby blonde with a bandeta and the shorter one with a black shirt and a red scarf around her neck.

"I told you it was him!" The shorter one exclaims, hands on hips. The blonde nods and glares. "The Halloween guy who was mean to us!" She proclaims, her sister looking at his bass. "Woah, you play the bass?" The shorter one says.

Lenny blinks, before slowly nodding. "Y-yeah." He tries not to stutter but fails. "That's cool! I've never met someone who can play the bass before." The blonde girl nudges her sister in the gut. "Oh-erm. We're still mad at you!" The glasses wearing girl says.

"I'm sorry but I'm not wearing a Halloween costume!" The short girl sighs. "Ok, ok. But you didn't have to be a jerk about it!" The taller chubby girl snorts. "I still don't forgive him." Grimacing, Lenny decides to leave-

"Hey guys." Carrie greets her two best friends as she walks with a box full of records. She looks at Lenny. "Oh hey, Lenny right?" Trying not to stare to much, Lenny looks to the ground. "Yep, that's me." He laughs awkwardly. "You know him?!" Konnie almost shouts at Carrie.

"Yep." Popping the 'p' of her sentence, she turns her attention back to Lenny. "So, you play the bass?" Konnie huffs. "Before we even let him audition, I want an apology." Kim sighs. "I don't really care anymore."

Lenny blinks. Audition? "Oh, he was the guy who shouted at you when you sold him those cookies?" Carrie asks, frowning. Konnie nods. "Yes!" Carrie looks at Lenny. "Well?" Lenny sighs. He shifts back a bit.

"Sorry." He didn't even know why he was apologizing. He did nothing wrong - why should he listen to Carrie who he just met a few days ago. Smiling, Konnie shouts. "FORGIVONE!" She grabs hold of Lenny and suffocates him in a big hug.

Lenny coughs slightly when Konnie lets him go.

"So, you want to audition?" Lenny raises an eye brow. "For what?" Kim gasps. "You don't know?!" She hugs her sister. "He doesn't know!" Konnie exclaims, her eyes watering. "We're The Newmans! Biggest band in the universe!" Carrie grabs hold of his arm, which earned Lenny a few flutters in his stomach.

"C'mon! We're getting you to audition. NOW!" She demands, pulling him out of the shop.

Oh god, what did the wonder siblings get themselves into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tempted to get Blade to answer the door and ask them "you girls got any caramel fudge?" and they would run off screaming. I'm sure you all recognised that I swapped Kin and Kon for Kim and Konnie since I wanted them to meet Lenny :)  
> Not sure how many chapters I'll do - but I'll try and get chapter 2 done as quick as possible!
> 
> Thanks for coming out everyone~!


End file.
